the end of the world
by lover of the dark
Summary: On the way to a Total Drama reunion in Muskoka, the Earth is struck by strange meteors. 14 days later, Duncan wakes up in a strange hospital and with a terrified ex-girlfriend. Together, Duncan and Courtney, along with others, make their way from Muskoka to Vancouver in the hopes that the rumours of a safe zone are true. But with this group, nothing's ever that easy.


**A/N**: **I usually hate when people do trailer-like prologues such as this one, so I totally understand if you blow this story off purely based on this prologue, but I was having trouble trying to figure out **_**how **_**exactly to start this story, as I've written chapter 1-5, but couldn't get a prologue down for the life of me – I feel weird if I don't write a prologue, so I threw this together through the material I already have. Everything in this trailer is subject to change, just so you know! It won't change too much, I wouldn't imagine, but it might, so I thought I'd mention it here.**

* * *

**Summary**: With his ex-girlfriend, best bro, and other friends by his side, Duncan makes his way through a terrifying post-apocalyptic world in an effort to keep them all safe - on the journey, he finds many things; forgiveness, family, but most of all, he finds himself.  
**Pairings**: GeoffBridgette, ScottCourtney, HeatherAlejandro; eventual DuncanCourtney, NoahIzzy and others; and NoahCody, DuncanGeoff, BridgetteCourtney, CourtneyNoahCody friendship (and many others). NOTE: NoahIzzy is entirely open to change, tbh.  
**Words**: Approximately 920!  
**Soundtrack**: N/A, since this chapter is so choppy.

* * *

i; prologue

* * *

[Static for several moments before two figures can be just made out – one with black hair, and a t-shirt with a large skull. This is DUNCAN. The other figure has a cowboy hat positioned on top of his blonde hair. This is GEOFF.]

The two boys were silent for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's company. Geoff chose to break the silence after about a minute, asking, "Have you heard about those creepy asteroids? I think it's bull, but I was talking to Bridge, and she thinks that there might be something worth worrying about."

Duncan gave an uncommitted grunt, and Geoff shrugged. "Whatever, dude."

[Static cuts the scene off, but is gone as soon as it appears. DUNCAN is on screen, along with two girls, one with brunette hair, the other with black. They are wearing matching outfits. These girls are KATIE and SADIE.]

Duncan's eyes widened as he heard the far away sound of explosions: maybe Chris had set up some land mines to freak them out?

"What is, like, going on?!" Katie screeched from beside Duncan, and the boy winced in response – Sadie was screaming in his other ear, and he _really _didn't remember signing up for this.

"I don't like, know, so shut up!" Duncan retorted, obviously annoyed. His tone silenced Katie, and Sadie's voice obviously lowered a few decibels; but neither failed to notice the way the slight tremor in his voice.

[Quickly, the picture is replaced by that of a hospital room, and there's a woman in the corner – her hair is a mess, and her mocha skin is pale. This is COURTNEY.]

Courtney raised a scalpel in a defensive matter, scowling at the man in front of her. "What's the color of your goddamn tag?!" Her tone is harsh, almost out of place on the woman. "I'm not kidding around, Duncan!"

[The camera swings around to face DUNCAN, who is looking far better than COURTNEY.]

Duncan looked confused at Courtney's demand, but looked for a tag nonetheless. He found one on his arm, and raised it in defence. "It's blue, Jesus Christ! It's blue!" Courtney lowered her scalpel, leaving Duncan even more confused then previously. "Is that good?"

"It means you're not infected."

[Static cuts the scene short, and GEOFF appears back on screen. His cowboy hat is now gone.]

"It's zombies, dude." His tone was sorrowful, obviously out of place on the normally carefree boy. "Those meteors? Bacteria, that's all they were. Fucking bacteria. And now we're all dead."

[The camera zooms out, revealing DUNCAN and a blonde girl: this is BRIDGETTE, GEOFF's girlfriend.]

Neither spoke for a moment, before Bridgette asked, "Have you heard from anyone since you woke up, Duncan?"

Duncan hesitated, before cracking a short smile; it was gone when he started talking. "Courtney and Alejandro. I ran into Courtney at the hospital, and Alejandro saved us from a hoard of... those things. Courtney went with Alejandro to find fucking Heather– she said I could've been infected, and she was risking her life staying with me."

Bridgette and Geoff shared a small glance, and Duncan hurried to clarify, "I'm not! If anyone is, I reckon it'll be Heather. Shows them for ditching me."

[Static again, before COURTNEY reappears on screen, crying.]

"This wasn't supposed to happen, dammit! Zombies aren't supposed to be real!"

[The camera swings around, revealing two nerdy looking boys: one looks unimpressed, this is NOAH; the other looks just as emotional as Courtney, this is CODY.]

"They obviously are, so stop complaining!" Noah snapped, before glancing down at the ground with a grimace.

[Camera follows Noah's view, to see a Spanish boy on the ground, obviously dead. This was ALEJANDRO.]

Cody walked towards Courtney, and the two embraced as they stared down at Alejandro. "Something tells me we should scream before Heather comes back and thinks we killed Alejandro. She might break her promise and touch us." Courtney suggested meekly, and both boys nodded in response.

[Static interrupts the scene, and DUNCAN, COURTNEY, NOAH, CODY, BRIDGETTE and GEOFF are all together now.]

Geoff's cowboy hat was perched back on the boy's blonde head, and his grin was back. "Thanks for finding my hat for me, Mocha!"

Courtney smiled at the former party boy, seemingly glad that she'd helped bring his spirits back up. "It's not problem at all, Geoff."

"What are we gonna do now?" Duncan asked, ending all the pleasantries of the two groups reuniting.

Out of habit, everyone but Noah turned to Courtney, used to her domineering attitude.

Courtney glanced at them, her eyes suddenly burning with passion and determination.

"We find the others."

[One last scene pops up, though the TV's picture is now fading. The viewer can barely make out three people – these are HEATHER, ALEJANDRO and COURTNEY.]

"We're all infected, can't you see?!" Heather snarked, but neither Courtney or Alejandro were paying the Asian any attention; they couldn't look away from the red tag on her wrist.

Then Courtney realised what Heather had said.

"What do you mean we're all infected?"

[The television falls apart, and the screen is dead.]

* * *

**A/N: SO.**

**Yeah.**

**I was in Philosophy when I got the idea for this, and after struggling with 'something always brings me back to you', I kind of jumped on this bandwagon. If you want the deets, we were studying ethics and watching a Derren Brown experiment where he convinces some guy that the apocalypse has happened. I'm yet to see the end of it, but something tells me I'll probably start crying.**

**If you want to watch, just go to youtube and search 'derren brown apocalypse' and it should be one of the first three options! It comes in two parts, and both parts are roughly 45 minutes long, so you might wanna settle yourself in for a long ride. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Next chapter should be up this time next week, but I think I'll update every Monday (for you people on the other side of the world; for me, it's Tuesday). See y'all next time!**


End file.
